


Her Back (Chinese Version)

by I_Am_Titanium



Category: Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, translation work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Titanium/pseuds/I_Am_Titanium
Summary: Ivy knows someday she'll have to give her up.小藤清楚总有一天她得放弃她





	Her Back (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665491) by [PoisonKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses). 



> If you like my translation work you can visit my LOFTER account http://iwanttomarrymockingbird.lofter.com/  
> My tumblr account if anyone wants to chat https://allhailmockingbird.tumblr.com/

小藤喜欢她的后背。  
  
她会让哈莉趴着别动，自己探索金发姑娘的皮肤。有时用她的手指——温暖的按摩精油和缓慢有力的揉捏——有时候用她的舌头——缓慢而性感的吻，拱她，让她一动不动地趴着，她则用舌头舔遍哈莉的脊柱，从她臀沟顶部开始一直到她的颈窝。她喜欢在哈莉的肩膀上留下一串的吻。有时候她会涂上口红，就为了在哈莉苍白画布般的皮肤上留下绿色的痕迹——嘴唇形状的象形文字讲述的小故事，就像最性感、最温柔的拉斯科壁画。  
  
有时候她会在皮肤上吮吸出吻痕，紫色的小记号，象征着拥有。它们都很短暂，就像哈莉自己一样。偷来的时光，让小藤能够欺骗自己哈莉是她的——小藤能够拥有这一切。哈莉不是不情愿的那个。只要一句话，哈莉就能 **成为** 她的，完完全全她的。她们会很幸福。  
  
不是吗？  
  
小藤知道这是永远不可能的。她永远成不了哈莉真正需要的。她永远无法将哈莉摆在最高优先级，给她需要的关注。小藤永远是毒藤女，一个有着责任和使命的女人，她也总是记得她将看着哈莉老去。生病。终有一天哈莉会死去。  
  
小藤试图不要去想这些。她试图和哈莉一起活在当下。她享受着她们偷来的时光。有时候她甚至骗过自己，忘记这些。  
  
有时候她会让哈莉睡去，她会躺在她身边。哈莉在她身边那么娇小，而当她熟睡时在小藤眼里她看起来那么脆弱。她会贴着哈莉的后背，把她紧紧抱住，听着她的呼吸，或者她会伸手和她的手握住收在哈莉的胸口，在她双乳之间，感受着她的心跳。哈莉是那么活生生，这种生机对小藤的意义太重大了。哈莉是她人性的那一面，一个以胎儿的姿势睡着的脆弱小东西，遍体鳞伤但仍在这里，而小藤害怕失去她，失去这一切。  
  
当哈莉熟睡时，小藤会把她饱满的双唇凑到哈莉的耳边告诉她。说一些小体操运动员在清醒时永远听不到的话，承认小藤的感情、她的恐惧、她的脆弱。小藤必须当哈莉的磐石。坚不可摧。战无不胜。很吓人，也很疲劳。小藤理解这样。  
  
有时候小藤会操哈莉。  
  
这样说很粗鲁，而小藤痛恨粗俗的语言，但有时一个词是用来表达的，而小藤对她做的没法用其他词来形容。哈莉总是会扭来扭去的，所以小藤会绑住她的手腕和脚踝，让她无助趴着，手脚分开。哈莉喜欢这样。  
  
哈莉的怪异性癖是无法回避的。这头内心的 _怪兽_ 很早就占据了她，而简单普通的性爱只会让她感到无趣。小藤学到了至少一点危险，也许一点疼痛，会让哈莉兴奋无比，而那样？小藤能为了她做到那样。毕竟，邪恶的毒藤女是她几年来发展出的人格。是蝙蝠侠和他的那帮“英雄”期待的她的样子。她只要绑住哈莉的手腕，在她的耳边温柔的呼噜噜低语着她现在有多么无助，哈莉就能湿透床单。小藤扮演着她的角色，而且说实话，她也不确定那是不是真正的她，而那位美丽的科学家——想要留住她人性的一面，拯救世界——不是另一个人格。也许她真的是头怪兽？  
  
她保持低调，邪恶而撩人，而不是杀气腾腾。很久之前，当哈莉背叛她、偷袭她、操纵她、背叛她时，她去找哈莉，想要杀了她。她冲进哈莉的牢房，她的怒火在她体内沸腾，因为她唯一敞开心扉的那个人，她愿意称作朋友的那个人，用这种软弱来伤害她，就像她知道会发生的那样……但是那是她看到了哈莉脸上毫无遮掩的恐惧，看到她尖叫着呼救，眼里含着泪——这对她来说是重重一击。  
  
哈莉害怕她。  
  
在内心深处，在玩笑与化妆与疯狂之下，哈莉吓坏了，而正是这样小藤选择了原谅她。她在哈莉眼里见过同样的恐惧，对 _他_ 的，而这感觉就像被浸入冰水，一下子终结了她的怒火。  
  
她永远不会再让哈莉害怕。  
  
她会把头枕在哈莉的背上，和她躺的方向垂直，手伸到哈莉的腿间，用她纤长而灵巧的手指强迫着小哈莉一次又一次高潮。哈莉管这叫做“甜蜜酷刑”时间，因为她是那么的无助，没法反击或是抵抗或者甚至只是挪开，因愉悦而尖叫，直到她大汗淋漓，精疲力尽。  
  
小藤喜欢在那之后品尝她的肌肤，爱怜地亲吻她的后背，尝到美味而微咸的汗味。  
  
有时候她会玩弄哈莉的另一个洞。她喜欢爬到床的另一边，用一根手指，得意地笑着看哈莉在她的束缚里疯狂扭动，想要逃脱，或是靠近，小藤觉得连哈莉自己都不确定。她会给哈莉做扩张，同时用嘴和舌头照顾她的前面，让女孩淹没在快感里。小藤自从转变后就再也没有任何剃毛，而她着迷于哈莉梳理整齐的阴毛，剃成她标志性的菱形，但说实话，她也着迷于哈莉全身皮肤上所有的汗毛。  
  
她着迷于哈莉。  
  
这几乎像是临床探索，说真的。她毕竟是个忠于实验室的科学家，而有时候她发现自己在探索哈莉身上的因果关系。要是我碰这里，哈莉会那么做。要是我吻她这里，哈莉一定会这样呻吟。  
  
她喜欢哈莉的呻吟。会比小藤的音调再高些，更诚实，哈莉根本不会假装这个。当她弓起后背，紧紧抓住她的束缚，头向后甩，双眼紧闭，上气不接下气地尖叫时，她从来都不叫她那些昵称。没有帕米或者小红。当她高潮时，哈莉总是叫她小藤。  
  
有时候她会枕在哈莉的臀部，慢慢地用指尖追寻哈莉背上淡淡的伤疤，而另外那个女孩只能趴着，有些瞌睡，因她们的活动精疲力尽。伤疤退了不少，几乎已经完全消失了，但小藤还是看得到它们——还能看到那畜生留在哈莉身上的标记。陌生的愧疚感一如既往地浮出水面，在她心底挠痒痒。要是她再早一点行动，这些伤疤有多少不会出现？哈莉因她的着魔经受过了多少疼痛和恐惧，因为小藤太害怕行动会失去她，告诉自己哈莉要自己这么做才能彻底不受他的束缚。  
  
当小藤扭断他的脖子，用她的双手扭着他的头直到一声湿漉漉的脆响，他最后的大笑消失时，哈莉连瑟缩一下都没有。他在这过程中尿了裤子，而她记得她转过身面对哈莉，期待着看到愤怒或是哀伤时内心的恐惧。  
  
哈莉只是盯着她，然后斩钉截铁地说：“老天，他可真是满嘴屎尿屁。”（Man, he was full of shit.）小藤笑得眼泪都出来了。然后哈莉拥抱了她，很兴奋她终于能让她这么开心地大笑了。  
  
她并不经常笑，而哈莉似乎是唯一能让她这么做的人。那也不算是坏事。  
  
但哈莉的背最棒的一点，她们偷来的时光中她们都最喜欢的部分，是她会拍一下哈莉光裸的屁股，引起一阵咯咯笑，然后说：“好吧，翻过来。我想玩前面了。”  
  
哈莉会照做，咬住她撅起的红唇，眼里闪烁着光芒，带着那么多的爱意看着她，比藤应得的爱意多得多，她清楚。信任。爱。接受。  
  
小藤知道这不是她应得的。这一切都不是。她是个怪胎，是头猛兽，不洁的生物，满手都是鲜血。哈莉不是她应得的，她知道有一天她会看着哈莉继续她的生活，找到另一个她真正应得的人。能毫无条件地爱她也能被爱的人。人类。她能和那个人组建一个家庭。  
  
说真心话，小藤希望哈莉能这样。命运强迫她成为了这个怪物，但对哈莉来说还不算太晚。她清楚终有一天她还是要放弃哈莉。  
  
但当哈莉翻过身，小藤的手抚过哈莉肌肉轮廓优美的身体，捧住她带着硬如石子的乳头的乳房，看到她眼里的笑意，手伸到哈莉温暖湿润的下面，亲吻她的微笑……唔……小藤真的还没准备好放弃她。  
  
至少现在没有。


End file.
